etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Hansuke
Hansuke the Informant, found in the Twilight Tavern, sells the player information on how to obtain the conditional drops of monsters, much like the dark hunter in the Golden Deer Pub and Stickleback Bar, and Toma the Scavenger in the Butterfly Bistro. Hansuke first appears in the tavern after reaching 3F, and is the patron who is at first labeled as the "Man in Black". Talk 3F Psst. Hey you. Yeah, you. Over here... You the Guild? Name's Hansuke the Informant--an info dealer. I sell intel on monsters and the conditions you gotta meet to make them drop rare materials. For example, Ice Bats drop rare materials if you kill 'em off with a stab attack, like with a bow and arrow. Got it memorized? Don't worry, this tip's on the house. To prove I'm legit. Gotta develop a trusting relationship if we're gonna be business partners, y'know? I'll keep up-to-date information on everywhere you go. So if you ever need tips, I'll be right here. (Speak to Hansuke a second time) Yo, Guild. What's up? Glad to see your adventure's going well. So, how 'bout it? Wanna keep a poor informant in business? 4F Yo, Guild. What's up? Glad to see your adventure's going well. So, how 'bout it? Wanna keep a poor informant in business? 5F Hey there, Guild. First off, congrats on reaching 5F. Now let's get down to business, shall we? You're here for monster intel, aren't you? 6F Oh, here comes the Guild. Heard you made it to the Jagged Reach. Good for you. Seriously, that's awesome! Looks like I'll need to start scoping out he 2nd Stratum, so I can stock up on the new intel your guild can use. Until then, I hate to be behind the times, but I've only got dirt on the monsters of the Tutelary Forest. Need any refreshers? 7F Welcome, my dear Guild! We've got some hot, fresh tips on sale, so relax, pull up a chair, and check the menu--Wait, that makes it sound like a different biz. Ahem! Anyway, you looking for monster intel? 8F Welcome, my dear Guild! We've got some hot, fresh tips on sale, so relax, pull up a chair, and check the menu--Wait, that makes it sound like a different biz. Ahem! Anyways, you looking for monster intel? 9F 10F Yo, I hear you've been plowing through the Jagged Reach like a Charging Boar. That's my Guild, haha! And of course, I've got the intel you'll need to keep the momentum going. Whattya say? 11F Yo! Heard you passed the Master Exam! Congratulations, Guild! Not only that, you're all making your way up to the 3rd Stratum to uncover its mysteries! Guess I shouldn't be surprised by this point. On that note, I have to ask for more time to scout the place out. I promise I'll get you some solid info. Until then, I can still keep you posted on the monsters of the Jagged Reach. 12F Good timing, Guild! I'm all stocked up with new info on monsters in the 3rd Stratum! I had to pull a bunch of strings and call in quite a few favors... It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that. Then again, it's not all that much... That place is pretty damn creepy, so make it worth my while, okay? 13F 14F 15F Yo, Guild. Heheheh. Thanks to you pushing me to keep up, I have some brand new intel for you. These are the fruits of my labor, the results of all my hard work! Please, won't you buy my intel? 16F Holy shit, it's the Guild! Words can't describe how excited I am to see you trek into uncharted territory! Obviously, I don't have any info on the 4th Stratum just yet. But I swear as an informant, I'll get you some useful intel! Still, these things do take time. Why not help fund my research by picking up 3rd Stratum intel? 17F Perfect timing, ! I've got the scoop on the 4th Stratum! How'd I get that intel? It's a trade secret... Well then, let's get to it! Want some info? 18F Perfect time, Guild! I've got the scoop on the 4th Stratum! How'd I get that intel? It's a trade secret... Well then, let's get to it! Want some info? 19F Uo, it's the Guild! I'm glad to hear you're holding your own in the Lucent Hollows. I've been working around the clock... but it isn't easy keeping up with you. Which reminds me, I've got new intel! So, how 'bout it? Ready for a hot tip? 20F Ooh, it's , my favorite guild. My sources tell me you've made it to 20F! You're almost through th Lucent Hollows. I didn't want to fall behing your group, so I worked double time to stock up on monster intel. Hopefully it'll help? 21F Yo! I've already heard the news about you... It's kinda my job. Still, congrats on reaching the 5th Stratum, Guild! I know I've been tooting your horns, but I'm serious when I say how awestruck I am that you've LITERALLY ascended into the skies... ...Wait, this is no time to get sentimental! Doesn't matter how high up the monsters are, you best believe I'll get intel on 'em! For now, however, all I've got is info up to the 4th Stratum. How 'bout it? 22F Great timing, Guild! I've managed to stock up on new intel! I mean, it's just one monster, but... S-Still, I'm sure it'll be worth it... How 'bout it? Aren't you curious? 23F Yo, it's the Guild! Sounds as if you're blasting through the 5th Stratum at breakneck speed. Well, I've got some good new for you... At least, I hope so. It's new intelligence! So, how 'bout it? Are you ready for the latest intel? 24F Uh-oh, it's the Guild! You keep plowing ahead so prolifically, I don't have any time to take a break. But thanks to you motivating me, I've stocked up on some new tips so I can keep my business running. 25F Yo! The Guild returns! I heard you're reaching the final stretch of the Untamed Garden. All I can do from here is cheer you on, but I truly believe that you have what it takes to reach the summit of Yggdrasil. ...That reminds me. I overheard an interesting story A fairy tale, if you will. Care to hear it? 26F Great tree, it's the Guild! I aas told you not only reached the top of the 5th Stratum, but then found a 6th! If I wasn't keeping tans on your every move, I'd never believe there was a 6th Stratum far above the world! Talk about rising to stardom! Obviously, I don't know a damn thing about the Empyreal Bridge through outer space... So for now, all I can sell is my intel on the Untamed Garden. 27F Whew, it's the Guild! I breathe a sigh of relief every time you come back from the stars alive. It's scary up there, but I want to help, so I've researched everything I can to aid you with the 6th Stratum monsters. C'mon now, at least take a look at the pro tips I've got to offer. 28F Well, welll, well. The Guild! How goes your odyssey into the stars? Out of a selfless desire to help you, I've gathered intel on the monsters floating up there inthe 6th Stratum. Of course, you still gotta pay... Come now at least take a look at what I've got to offer first! 29F My good ol' Guild! i heard about your accomplishments from all the rumors I've picked up. It truly is an hhonor to know that such legendary heroes still rely on my intel. Well then! What intel would you like to buy? > Dark Vampire: 1100en > Expensive Blob: 1200en Bought Information Frosty Bat: Free Oh, you want a refresher on that hot tip I gave you on the house? Sure thing, pal. Remember Ice Bats? If you kill 'em off with a stab attack, such as from a bow and arrow, you'll get a rare material for your troubles. Like I said, that one's a free sample. Welp, hope you come back for more! Forest Turtle: 15en Heheh. All the best guilds know the value of good intel. Glad to see you're one of them! And now, without further ado... your hot tip. Ever heard of the Forest Turtle? If you finish one off with fire, it should drop a rare material. The other day, I saw an adventurer showing off a nice Tempered Shell, so I'm pretty sure it all checks out. That concludes the pro tip you asked for. I'll be here whenever you want more info! Black Blob: 80en It's always a pleasure to serve you! Now, one monster tip, coming up... In regards to the Popping Gel. It drops rare materials when its life is ended by poison damage. It'll take some skill to pull it off, but I'm sure it'd be no problem for the Guild, right? That's all for now. Me, I'm gonna blow my dough on some tasty grub. See you folks next time, heheh! White Ram: 110en When it comes to intel on the 2nd Stratum, it's much harder to drum up business, so I appreciate your custom. Now, let's begin... If you ever come upon a Cliff Goat, just bind those legs it's so proud of. I guess it damages its own hooves in its last-ditch struggles, so bind the legs to get a hoof off cleanly. Either way, that wraps up this pro tip. You know ho to call for some more. Bat Gorilla: 150en Heheh, thanks. All right, lean in closely. Closely... No, too close! Okay, listen up. Where does a Chiroptekong sleep? Anywhere it wants--but mostly the 2nd Stratum, heheh. If you kill it with fire, you can get its air sac. It puffs up its air sac to intimidate foes, but if you don't fire it up before it dies, the air will deflate and the sac'll shrivel. I don't really get how any of that works, so let's cut the scientific mumbo-jumbo. Anyways, i hope to see you again soon. Great Scorpion: 220en Oh man, I hesitate to send you after such a dangerous monstrosity, but... I'll do it for you, Guild. I'm sure you've seen a giant scorpion, but did you know there's a way to get that crystal-looking stinger on its tail? You have to defeat it by turning it into stone. I wonder who the hell first figured out how to petrify such a frightening monstrosity... Yeesh. It's one thing to listen to some intel, but be careful if you're actually gonna try it out. As for me, I'll be right here. Rotting Dog: 300en Heheh, thanks! All right, let's talk about the Zombie Mutt, shall we? According to my sources, you can loosen up its muscles and easily pop out its neck bolt. How? Defeat it while it's panicked, it seems. I guess even an undead dog is smart enough to panic... Monsters are full of surprises, huh? Okay then, that wraps up today's pro tip. I'll wait here till you need my intel again. Dark Giant: 340en Gotcha. That big boy's the Grand Spriggan. Not to be confused with the petite variety. My sources say that when a Petite Spriggan grows up, it morphs into the Grand Spriggan. Then, by finishing it off with a punch--like with your fists--its gigantic fingers undergo necrosis and remain hardened. So if you tangle with a Grand Spriggan, the idea is to punch out its big fingers. And that's a wrap for today. I'll see you later: Same Hansuke time, same Informant network! Vampire Lady: 400en You got it! An elegantly-dressed woman was seen in the 3rd Stratum, but don't be fooled. The Flame Temptress is a monster. Literally! It draws power from the mana-producing gem around its arm. So if you beat it by binding its arms, you can safely remove the stone. I wouldn't mind sneaking a peak at this femme fatale, myself. But then again, I suppose that's the point of its trap... Whoops, got a little off track there. That's about all for this piece of intel. I'll be here whenever you need me. Skeleton Head: 450en This hot tip is about the Horned Skull, which is... exactly what it sounds like. Word is if you defeat one by freezing it, the ectoplasm keeping its cranium afloat is enveloped in ice and becomes visible. By the way, isn't the Horned Skull really big? I wonder whose head it used to belong to...? ...The world may never know. Oh well, that sums up this piece of intelligence. I'll be looking forward to our next deal. Dullahan Knight: 500en ...There are decapitated warriors lurking around the Fetid Necropolis. They're called Headless Hunters. Supposedly, finishing it off with a fire attack will force it to drop its huge shoulder guards. But don't get cocky. Most of the adventurers who tried to get those pauldrons wound up dead, and the survivors scarred for life. I don't know what the dullahans did to them, but this is NOT for the faint of heart. I just ask that you don't do anything reckless. Electric Crystal: 550en Ah, so you're curious about the Volt Cryst. These sentient gemstones use lightning. If you destroy one while it's paralyzed, you can get its core without cracking it. First there were walking corpses, and now we've got living crystals? Yggdrasil gets weirder and weirder. Well anyway, thanks for buying that intel. I'll do whatever I can to help you out! Flaming Crystal: 550en Thank you for the purchase! Now, about the Fire Cryst... This sentient gemstone wields flames, but if you defeat it while it's blinded, you'll get a cloudy chard of its body. The clouded color gives the shard a certain mystique, so it's really popular. Dunno why. I don't set the trends, I just profit off 'em. So yeah, that about sums up the Fire Cryst. Please stop by if you ever need my advice. Lizard Lancer: 600en Thanks for buying! Now listen closely. This monster's called a Lance Saurian. It's one of several reptilian humanoids. If you finish it off with a cutting attack, you'll slice the tip of its lance clean off. The material itself is some good shit, so if it can be just cut off that easily... I guess it's good shit, crafted shittily? Monstrous society is WAY over my head. Best leave that to the cryptosociologists. Anyway, thanks for your loyal patronage! Alarm Insect: 650en That noisy bug is called the Klaxon Cicada. When you kill it while its head is bound, you'll get your hands on some alarm organ. The vocal box itself won't make a peep. But when the insect sounds off an alarm, the noise is so loud it destroys the organ. I don't have a clue what it's good for, but that doesn't make it any less rare. At any rate, thanks. Come again soon. Lizard Hammerer: 700en So, you're ready to learn about the next variety of reptoid, the Hammer Saurian. Apparently, defeating one after freezing it allows you to acquire its wings, which are used to regulate its body temperature...? Uhh, the wings are supposedly for expelling heat, so I'm not entirely sure how that's supposed to work. I'd wanna take a closer look at it, but someone like me would meet their maker in a second. Oh well! Two-headed Dog: 800en I'm certain you've run into this one by now, but this tip is about one of the Lucent Hollows' fiercest beasts, the Hellhound. When you finish one off with lightning, its claws retain some residual voltage and become a highly valuable material. Those canines are terrifying, but you folks are true pioneers. Nothing to worry about. Well then, please come talk to me if you ever need more intelligence! Leafblade Stickbug: 700en Whew! I was worried you wouldn't pay up. I dug up some dirt on the Bladed Phasmid. Burn it up to make it drop its leaf sword. It's surprising that a leaf could be sharp enough to use as a blade, but even more incredible is how flames make it stronger. Where'd it get a leaf like that, anyway? Guess it's another mystery for the ages. At any rate, I'll get some new intel soon. Equestrian Statue: 750en Ahh, that's a monster called the Stone Steed. I received a report that if you bind its legs, you can remove a limb without it shattering... I've heard tales of dead royalty being with statues of stone and clay. I wonder if they somehow gained life... But what'd they gain consciousness for...? Whew, I'm getting dizzy just thinking about it. I'll just focus on getting new intel for you! Spiked Blob: 800en That monster is called the Horned Gel. By stabbing it through its core, you'll get its entire body with a hole poked clean through. If you don't get a clean stab in, its body may liquefy or solidify. Guess it's delicate stuff. Well, I'm sure it'll be a cinch for your crew. That about sums up this pro tip. If anything else comes up, you know where to find me. Demonic Lion: 900en This intelligence involves the Plague Demon. When this monster is killed with curse damage, its dark mana is sealed inside a chest talon. It's hard to imagine cursing an accursed demon, but the reward is worth the risk... or so I hope. It's one of the most powerful beasts in the 5th Stratum, but I'm not too worried about you all. Just be careful, eh? I'll see you folks next time. Mantis Princess: 0en This is the story of the Mantis Princess, a tale that was all but forgotten till now. I followed every lead I could find, but all I learned was the myth of a goddess from a faraway region. According to the legends, the Mantis Princess is the ruler of insects. If her wing were to be touched while she sleeps, it'd fall off. Thus, it was forbidden to touch her wing, lest the Mantis Princess wake to destroy entire villages in a fit of monstrous rage... ...Or so the story goes. I don't know if this Mantis Princess actually existed, but I think you should keep it in mind as you proceed. Anyway, that was just a rumor that caught my attention. I'll be here if you need me. Starry Blob: 1000en Heheh, thanks for your purchase. Now, let's talk about Stardust... The core of this monster's body is high in sucrose. I've been trying to figure out how to market it as a sugar substitute for drinks! Then again, the only way to get the core without diluting its high sugar content is to insta-kill it... That wraps up this hot tip. Until next time, I'll be workshopping a name for a new drink. Monster Dew? Stardust Cola? Dr. Hansuke...? Small Devil: 1000en Ah, the Alluring Imp. It's said that the red eyes of this monster are organic minerals, like a pearl except with the properties of a ruby. If you defeat it with normal methods, both eyes get sucked up into its body. First, you gotta make it lose its mind. Lemme run this pro tip up for you: If you kill it while it's lost its mind, both eyes will be ripe for plucking. That's all for this bit of intel. Thanks for your purchase, and I hope to see you again soon.Category:Etrian Odyssey V Characters Hellion Bug Ew, the Asura Cicada. Now there's one hell of a bug. It has a sharp needle on its legs. But this needle lacks rigidity, so it'll snap right in half if it's defeated by normal methods. That's why you first need to bind its entire body to safely acquire the needle. There's one more pro tip in the bank. I'm looking forward to seeing you the next time my services are required. Dark Vampire: 1100en So, you're looking for details on the Night Witch, correct? She's a doozy. Just like the lesser Flame Witch sic, this monstrous woman carries a crystal with a TON of mana in it. However, that gemstone shatters if hit with a power unlike its own. That's why you need to defeat it with fire, ice, or volt damage, depending on the active element of the witch's stone. That sums up everything I know about this one. Hit me up when you want to know about another. Expensive Blob: 1200en Thanks for your business! Now lean in and listen up about the Prosperous Gel. Let's get right into it. This one has a core inside of its body that amplifies its mana. But just getting your hands on that core without special precautions will result in nothing but a plain, old stone. Boring...! Rumor has it, however, that pummeling it to death with physical attacks should make the core emit its mana, even after dying. That's all for now. The next time you need intel, I'll be right here waiting...